


Cuffed

by MidnightBeast1098



Series: Marvel Imagines [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeast1098/pseuds/MidnightBeast1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots in which various X-Men find each other handcuffed together.<br/>Kitty/Raven<br/>Charles/Erik<br/>...</p><p>-</p><p>Fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitty/Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ships ^_^ Any X-Men from any universe. Go for it. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Raven wake up handcuffed, and are incredibly annoyed.
> 
> Charles and Erik find it hilarious, to be honest.

They woke up handcuffed. A note from Bobby sat by Raven. 'Make up, or I swear I will tie you together forever.' Raven glanced across at the young mutant, who was still snoring. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

The argument had been stupid, really. Raven had clearly ordered the nachos, and Kitty the ribs but the girl just had to disagree. Charles had eventually stepped in, but by then Raven had flipped the table and Kitty had spilt water everywhere.

Groaning, Kitty tried to roll over but was stopped by the chain. “What the...?” She glareed at Raven.

“It wasn't me,” the blue girl said. “It was Bobby.”

“What do we have to do?” Kitty asked groggily. Raven just passed the note. Kitty shrugged.

Awkwardly, Raven helped Kitty get dressed. Then they stumbled down the stairs. Charles laughed when he saw them. “He's got you this time.”

“Very funny Charles,” Raven said stroppily. She stomped passed, dragging Kitty along. “Bobby!” Her angry tone echoed down the hallways.

Rogue appeared at one of the doors and laughed at them. Kitty glared. Behind Rogue, Bobby giggled and nudged one of the other mutant boys. “Let us go!” Raven cried. He shook his head.

“Not until you've kissed and made up!” He said it jokingly, but Raven's heart still fluttered. It wasn't her fault she liked girls, but it still hindered her.

“Fine,” Raven said, leaning down and planting a kiss on Kitty's lips. She turned red. Raven held up their wrists to Bobby and Rogue's shocked faces. “Now uncuff us!” Kitty spat on the floor and wiped her mouth.

“Not until Kitty's, uh, made up.” He scuffed the foot with the toe of his trainer. Rogue rested her gloved hand on the back of his elbow and tugged him away from the door; apparently Raven's tyrannous stare had freaked her out.

Raven pulled harshly on the metal cuffs, dragging Kitty outside the Xavier Mansion – her home. Charles sat outside in his wheelchair, Erik on a wooden chair next to him, his hand resting on Charles' arm. They talked quietly to themselves, but cut off abruptly when Raven appeared. “Erik, take these off,” she commanded. Annoyingly, he looked a little too comfortable with Charles; hadn't they only come to talk about the truce?

Erik shook his head and apologised. “I'm staying out of your teens' affairs,” he said, chuckling. Charles just shook his head.

“You can survive the day, surely, Raven.” He bowed his head at Kitty. “Classes begin in half an hour. Shouldn't you be getting ready? I'm sure Raven would like to learn too.” He winked and Erik wheeled him away before Raven could flip _him_  over.

The day was spent in, mostly, silence. Storm couldn't stop glancing to the glinting metal in the corner. Even Logan found it amusing, and asked what would happen if Kitty went through a wall. Raven glared and swore to Kitty that if she did it, she would flush the younger girl's head down the toilet. Providing she wasn't stuck between the gaps in the walls.

Eventually, Raven had had enough. Kitty had said all of ten words to Raven since the kiss, and, even though Raven found it embarrassing, she _had_  to get out of the cuffs. For one thing, they were chafing. For another, she had Erik's head to bang in and Charles' wheelchair to clamp.

“Look,” she said as they sat on one of the benches in the grassy area, watching the others play. “I don't like this any more than you do. Can we just call it a day and get rid of them?” Kitty remained stubbornly silent. “Kitty!”

“Raven!” she said in a mocking tone. It took all of Raven's willpower not to strangle the girl. The blue woman opened her mouth to speak, but Kitty cut in. “I know you like me.” Well, that was one way to silence her. A few agonising minutes passed before Kitty spoke again. “I like you too.”

“Really?” Raven coughed and Kitty cast a sideways glance in her direction.

“Yes. But I'm not sure about the way yet.”

“Do you mean; friends or more than friends?”

“Yes.”

Raven waited for to her go on. When she didn't, she said, “Quite.”

Kitty laughed. “You sound so much like Erik.” They both looked to the couple – Erik and Charles – in the corner of the courtyard. Erik was moving the basketball net around so kids had to chase after it to score a hoop. Charles pointed out newest place to put it each time.

“We've been together for quite a long time.” Raven watched as Erik, once again, laid a hand on Charles' arm. “But I think it's time we both moved on. For a little while, at least.”

“I'm sure you'll end up together again,” Kitty said matter-of-factly. She toyed with the chain.

Raven took a breath. “Or maybe, we'll just find people who are better.” Kitty snorted, but rubbed Raven's fingers between her own.  


	2. Cherik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles wake up cuffed in metal handcuffs that won't undo, but no one will claim responsibility.
> 
> Looks like someone's expecting something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, someone requested a Cherik after the Kitty and Raven one so yay ^_^  
> Love Cherik <3
> 
> When Charles has hair and Erik is a shark.

The telepath woke to being dragged out of bed. “Erik,” he spluttered, recognising the holey socks at his eye level. “What are you doing?”

“Look!” Erik shook something in Charles' face angrily. “They've chained us together! Us! Chained! And I can't undo it!” Charles sighed and Erik helped haul him to his feet.

The cuffs were silvery but coated with something – something that, apparently, meant that Erik couldn't use his power to release them. “Who did it?” Charles asked, fingering the chains. The cuffs were the work of excellent craftsmanship.

“Hank?” Erik guessed. “He could make something like this. Maybe it was Raven. Alex?” Charles shrugged.

“Let's just go down.” Erik rolled his eyes and kissed Charles' cheek.

“Not that I'm complaining,” he reminded the telepath. “I just don't like being held down. It reminds me of...things.”

Charles pulled Erik's head down and kissed him hard. “I know,” he murmured on the older's lips. “I know.” He leaned back, sighing, and dragged Erik to the door; only remembering at the last moment that clothes other than underpants might be needed.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the dining room, the others began to laugh, probably at their grumpy expressions. Moira smacked a hand over her mouth to stop her food from making a dramatic reappearance. She swallowed and grinned. “Why are you chained together?”

“It wasn't our idea,” Erik said through gritted teeth. “Who did this? We need to train!”

He glared at them and they glared back, stubbornly silent. “Well,” Erik fumed finally, “you're all in trouble!”

“Oh yeah?” Alex said. “What are you going to do?” Charles and Erik looked at each other. They hadn't exactly thought that far ahead.

“Extra chores!” Charles declared.

“And no radio,” Erik added. “Or any of the games in the living room.” Alex threw up his hands in disgust.

“But it wasn't me,” he complained. “Why should I be punished?”

Charles shrugged and dragged Erik to a chair, grabbing the nearest slice of toast he could. “Just blame whoever id it, then.” Alex stared around the table, his glare so challenging that even Charles and Erik dropped their gazes.

* * *

The day was difficult to say the least, toilet trips being the worst. If Charles wanted to go outside, Erik wanted to sit in and read. When Erik wanted to go for a run, Charles tried, but their stride length was so different it simply ended up with one tripping and the other following. Raven round them, sprawled together on the cobblestones, their faces inches apart. “What are you doing?”

Erik shot back; his lips had been moments from touching the telepaths. “Nothing,” he replied shortly. “We fell.” He stood and pulled Charles up for the second time that day. Charles' cheeks flushed a deep red and he didn't know which way to look.

Raven stared at them suspiciously. “Uhuh. Okay, then.”

“Yeah.” Erik sauntered off, dragging Charles with him. As soon as they were around the corner of the mansion, Erik pulled him to his muscled chest. He grasped Charles' head softly and tilted his chin up, pressing his lips down. He laced their cuffed hands together. “I've been wanting to do that all day,” he murmured, blowing Charles' hair from his eyes, “but Raven is always around. Or Hank. Or Alex.”

“Hm, I know,” Charles replied. “Well, we're together now.”

Erik kissed him again and again, soft kisses across Charles' face, across his closed eyes, nose, cheeks, his jawbone, chin, returning every now and again to his lips. His free hand moved from Charles' face and slid down his back, resting on the curve of his bottom. Charles breathed heavily and leaned into his lover.

“Erik... not here,” he whispered.

“Well, I can't make it upstairs,” Erik said in a low voice, kissing Charles' ear. “You've never had any trouble for doing it in unusual places before...” Charles recalled the roof and chuckled.

“Hmm, maybe you're right.” Erik tugged at Charles' belt and Charles fiddled with his shirt buttons.

Then, Charles was suddenly aware of another mind, no, four minds, in close proximity; and they didn't have time to react, for four eager faces appeared around the corner of the mansion. Raven cheered and Moira clapped delightedly; Hank looked around awkwardly with second hand embarrassment and Alex just laughed. A fifth mind joined the crowd, and the Banshee squealed.

“I knew it!” he shouted. Erik subtly slipped Charles' belt back into the loop.

“We /all/ knew it,” Raven said, rolling her eyes.

“You were /all/ in on this?!” Erik said, aghast, nearly tugging Charles' shoulder from his socket.

“Well, duh,” Raven said, shrugging. “So now we all know,” she added, brightening, “I take it you're both going to come out.”

Charles glanced at Erik. “Maybe...just to you guys,” he said slowly. Erik nodded, and Alex pulled a face.

“Yeah, that's good enough. Oh, I nearly forgot.” He fished around in his pocket and threw them a key, which Erik caught in his hand. “Enjoy.” He winked and herded the others away from them.

Charles, speechless, just held Erik's hand for a good minute or two, the telekinetic equally dumbstruck. “Well,” Charles said finally, “that's one job out of the way.” Erik snapped back to reality and kissed his forehead.

“Mhm. And leaves us more time for other...jobs.” He held up the handcuffs. “Y'know... maybe we can keep these on, for a little while?” Charles laughed and pulled his head down, smashing their lips together.  


End file.
